Gậy Gọi Sao
Gậy Gọi Sao= |-| Sao Lùn= 'Gậy Gọi Sao '''là một món đồ trong Cổ Xưa. Nó yêu cầu 4 Nhiên Liệu Ác Mộng + 2 Gỗ Sống + 2 Ngọc Cam và cần Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại để chế tạo. Nó cũng có thể rơi ngẫu nhiên từ Trạm giả khoa học cổ đại khi bị hư hại bằng Búa, Thuốc Nổ, v.v., và có 25% cơ hội được tìm thấy bên trong Rương Văn Hoa Lớn. Giống như tất cả các vật phẩm từ Thẻ Cổ Xưa, Gậy Gọi Sao không thể được tạo nguyên mẫu và chỉ có thể được tạo ra gần Đài Giả Khoa Cổ Đại. Vì Đá quý màu vàng không thể tái tạo, nên chỉ có thể tạo ra một số lượng hạn chế của Gậy Gọi Sao trong trò chơi cơ bản. Sao Lùn Khi được sử dụng trên bất kỳ điểm có thể nhìn thấy nào trên mặt đất sau khi trang bị nó vào tay, Gậy Gọi Sao sẽ gọi Sao lùn. Ngôi Sao cung cấp một quầng sáng đáng kể trong vòng 2 phút và cung cấp nhiệt tương đương với cấp lửa trại cao thứ hai (180 đơn vị; cấp lửa cao nhất sản xuất 220 đơn vị nhiệt). Ngôi Sao giúp tăng 25 Tinh Thần mỗi phút mỗi khi đứng gần nó, mức tăng tương tự như khi kết thân với Lợn. Sao Lùn có thể được sử dụng để nấu thức ăn, tương tự như Lửa Trại hoặc Lò Lửa. Nó cũng có thể đốt cháy các vật dễ cháy nếu để quá gần, vì vậy cần thận trọng khi đang dùng gậy. Với mỗi lần sử dụng gậy, Nhân Vật sẽ mất 20 và gậy mất 5% Độ Bền. Reign of Giants Trong bản mở rộng ''Reign of Giants, đứng gần Sao Lùn quá lâu sẽ bị Quá Nhiệt, kể cả trong Mùa Đông. Người chơi cũng có 0,01% cơ hội tìm thấy Đá quý màu vàng bên trong Cây Cỏ Lăn, do đó làm cho Gậy Gọi Sao có thể tái tạo. Don't Starve Together Trong Don't Starve Together, Hồn Ma Nhân Vật ám vào Gậy Gọi Sao có thể làm mất đi phép thuật, và ám một ngôi sao lùn sẽ dập tắt nó. Trong A New Reign, Gậy gọi có thể được biến đổi thành Gậy Gọi Trăng khi sử dụng Bệ Đá Mặt Trăng. Một ngôi sao lùn duy nhất sẽ tồn tại trong 28 phút (3,5 ngày trong trò chơi). Với 20 lần sử dụng, điều này có nghĩa là một gậy sẽ mang lại tổng cộng 70 ngày sao lùn. Do đó, nó có thể được sử dụng để thay thế hoàn toàn Lò Lửa miễn là việc cung cấp Đá quý vàng được duy trì và các chuyến đi thường xuyên đến Tàn Tích được thực hiện. Ngoài ra, Dragonfly làm rơi Viên ngọc vàng khi bị giết, cung cấp thêm một nguồn Đá quý màu vàng để tạo ra các Gậy Gọi Sao và đảm bảo chúng có thể được tái tạo, ngay cả khi Cây Cỏ Lăn bị vô hiệu hóa trước khi tạo thế giới. Ngôi sao lùn cũng được coi là nguồn sáng "tự nhiên" cho mục đích của các trang trại trong DST và các trang trại gần đó sẽ có thể phát triển ngay cả khi Ngôi sao lùn là nguồn sáng duy nhất gần đó. Tips * Nên trang bị Bùa Kết Cấu khi chế tạo gậy này, để tiết kiệm một Đá Quý Vàng. * Gậy Gọi Sao có thể được sử dụng thay thế cho Lửa trại sau này trong trò chơi, cho những người không muốn mang theo Gỗ và Cỏ. * Mặc dù Gậy không thể được sử dụng trong bóng tối, nhưng nó vẫn có thể được sử dụng vài giây trước khi bóng tối hoàn toàn lắng xuống. Khi điều này xảy ra, ánh sáng phát ra sẽ giữ cho Nhân vật an toàn khỏi Charlie. * Miễn là Nhân vật ở gần Ngôi sao lùn, họ có thể nhận được thưởng ròng là 30 , ngoại trừ các yếu tố bên ngoài, dẫn đến không có Tinh Thần khi sử dụng Gậy. ** Willow's Sanity regeneration perk works with the Dwarf Star too resulting in 50 recovered. ** Không có giới hạn về số lượng Sao lùn mà người chơi có thể triệu hồi cùng một lúc và Tinh Thần của họ tăng ngăn xếp với nhau. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi có thể triệu tập nhiều Ngôi sao lùn tại cùng một vị trí để tăng tốc độ nhanh chóng cho Tinh Thần của Nhân vật. Gallery Star Caller.jpg|Wolfgang holding the Star Caller's Staff. Star Caller's Staff Usage.png|Wolfgang using a Star Caller's Staff. Star-day.png|Dwarf Star during Day. Star-dusk.png|Dwarf Star during Dusk. Star-night.png|Dwarf Star during Night. Star Cooking.png|Wickerbottom cooking a Carrot with a Dwarf Star. Star_Caller_Staff_Trailer.jpg|Willow holding a Star Caller's Staff, as seen in the A New Reign: Part 1 trailer. Dwarf Star.gif|Dwarf Star en:Star Caller's Staff